It's You
by elemental573
Summary: Why is it that a child can make friends so much easier? But if love is meant to be, it will be I suppose.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth (even for as hard as I would ever wish) or any of its characters

Something New

There was just too much to see and it was all just too exciting! Imagine the next step from here was Hollywood and being in a real movie! It was almost too much for such a young mind to hold in. And so this was why one could just make out the flashing of a young child zipping around the theatre.

This was the first time little Sarah Williams had finally gotten to come with her mother to her work. Sure her father was due to pick her up within the hour but until then she was going to see every single thing to be seen.

"Aha! There you are!" exclaimed the poor young aid who was assigned the task of watching over Linda Williams' rambunctious little girl, as she caught the child. "Your mother told you to stay with me in the lounge."

"But I wanna be where all the action is not in some dumpy old room with elevator music!" Protested the girl, "Adventure is out there!"

"Sorry but we can't have little seven year old children running around this busy theatre getting into mischief." Replied the aid, "Now come along, back we go." She said dragging the still protesting little girl behind her.

Sarah pouted all the way back and for the next ten minutes sitting in the room with the not fun at all lady. This is until said lady was needed by another actor for an errand. The aid gave Sarah a critical eye and told her to remain there and that someone else would be right there to sit with her. Sarah only mumbled an ok and continued to leaf through the magazine she had picked up. But the second the aid left the room she was at the door. She watched the woman walk to the end of the hall and poke her head into another room briefly before continuing down the walkway.

The child wasted no time creeping out of the room and seeing the coast was clear ran back to the theatre. And just in time as she heard voices behind her, one of them mentioning having to watch a child for a few minutes.

Once back in the actual theatre Sarah took care to slip around back stage peeping out from behind curtains or props wherever and whenever she could without getting caught. Looking at a castle backdrop she fancied herself a princess running away from an evil witch and her minions trying to find the good queen who would banish the witch. Getting a little wrapped up in her fantasy she was quite surprised to see a young boy carefully peeping out onto the stage from behind some other curtains.

He was clad in all black making his wild blonde hair the only thing that stood out from the shadows. He was definitely older than her but the way he was concealing himself told her he must also be on the run from a babysitter. So Sarah left her own curtain and approached this fellow kindred spirit.

"Are you hiding from an evil witch to?" she asked.

Startled the boy whipped around abruptly and his wide eyes gave her a clear view of their mismatched appearance. His face although still young was already becoming definably angular. Altogether his appearance and manner of dress was unusually exotic and this immediately caught Sarah's interest.

"Who are you?" he demanded while recomposing himself. "And you can see me?"

"I'm Sarah and of course I can see you." She answered matter of factly. And when he just stared at her and didn't answer her, she continued "So are you?"

"Am I what?" he replied a little bothered.

"Are you running away from an evil witch to?" she asked impatiently.

"No, not a witch. But I don't exactly want to be found right now. So you can run along now."

Sarah huffed at that and crossed her arms, "They're as likely to find you as they're to find me. Maybe you should dye your hair black so you won't be so obvious your highness." Was her lofty reply.

He had to smile at the girl's sass. "They wouldn't be able to see me if they tried and only if I wanted them to." He answered smugly, "But you can. So why is that I wonder?"

Shrugging her shoulders she said "Probably cause my mommy's magic is in me too. She always says I'm more like her than daddy." Her green eyes widened at the thought, "Do you have magic to?"

He smirked "Yes I have _real_ magic and that's why they can't see me." He answered proudly.

"Really," she exclaimed, "I dare you to go out on stage then! You could move that table or something."

"Like I said I don't want to be found right now so I'm not going to risk exposing my presence." He said with a shake of his head.

"Who's looking for you?"

"My mother."

"How come? Isn't she better than some grouchy babysitter or were you naughty?"

"At thirteen in your years I don't need a babysitter!" he answered hotly "I just do not feel like dressing up and attending this ball that my parents are insisting I be at just so that others can get a good look at the heir." He added distastefully. "Really, they already know who I am so why must I be subject to a night of dull political droning and fake pleasantries?"

"Are you a prince or something?" she asked with wide sparkling green eyes.

Straightening he gave a sigh as a recited his formal title "Prince Jareth only son of High King Kieros and High Queen Dinerin, heir to the throne of-"

"You're a real prince!" she interrupted excitedly, "Wow you're lucky!"

"Lucky? You call boring state dinners, tedious long meetings, never ending social rounds, and stuffy formal presentations just to name a few, fun?" He listed off.

"Well I guess that would be boring." She agreed.

"And so they are." He stated with finality.

"But doesn't it have to be that way so you can learn how to run your kingdom the right way? I mean you can't go around making things better for people if you don't know what they need. "She pointed out. "My mommy always says you can only truly be great if the people love you."

He could only stare at her. How could this little human girl comprehend the responsibilities his mother and father were always nagging him about?

"Touché." He said with a crooked smile. 'Magic perhaps not, but special definitely' he thought as he leaned down to her height. "Do you want to see something?" he asked?

"Anything if it's magic." She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"She'll probably find me for this and I will more than likely get in trouble for coming up here, but I want you to have this." He said seriously. It took a bit of concentration but within his hand a beautiful crystal sphere appeared.

"Wow" she breathed.

He smiled and then with his other hand covered it briefly and the crystal glowed a brilliant blue just for a few seconds before returning to its normal looking state. He held it out to her watching as her eyes seemed to turn into emeralds of fire.

"Wow, you really are magic!" her eyes couldn't be any brighter and he had to chuckle as she reached for it. "Does this make us friends than?" she asked looking back up at him.

"Yes I believe you can say that." Was his response after a moment's thought.

"Does it do anything?" she asked looking at the crystal again.

"Well if you twist it this way it will..."

"So there you are Jareth." A feminine voice interrupted.

"Mother" Jareth sighed straightening up.

Sarah could only stare at the beautiful woman who suddenly appeared behind them. She'd never seen a woman like this whose features looked as if they'd been carved from polished marble.

"Here in the aboveground shirking your duties again and not only showing yourself to a human child but performing magic for her as well?" the blonde haired woman reprimanded.

"I didn't… that is she saw me…" the boy stammered, a hot blush of embarrassment staining his cheeks from being scolded like a child.

"Never mind, we must go back immediately." His mother said.

Quickly Jareth bent back down and said "I am glad I met you. Be sure to keep it safe and we will meet again." He whispered that last part.

Sarah nodded and whispered goodbye to her new friend.

"Now Jareth." his mother demanded. And with a roll of his eyes he stood up and disappeared with a small swirl of glitter.

The woman turned to Sarah and quickly plucked the crystal from her hands before she could hide it. "Hey!" protested the girl, "That's not fair!"

"My son should know better than to leave magic with such a young human." She stated

"But it's mine, he gave it to me for being his friend." Sarah angrily continued to protest almost on the verge of tears.

The woman looked back at the little human child, eyes alight with indignation. She certainly did have quite the spark. "Very well then you may keep it," she said "but one thing first." She put her other hand over the crystal, looked into it, and with a quiet "hmm" and small flash of light returned it to the little girl who quickly hugged it to her chest. "It should make a good paper weight." She said as she placed a hand on Sarah's head, "And now you should go back to your own mother." With that she stepped back and disappeared.

Sarah stood there for a moment holding her crystal and staring into nothing. But as she regained her wits she slowly walked out from behind the curtains back towards the lounge putting the crystal instinctively in her sweater pocket.

"There you are!" exclaimed the first woman who had been watching Sarah as she stormed over to the little girl. Stopping in front of the child with her hands on her hips she scowled, "You were told to stay here in the lounge! Your mother left you here with me, God help me, and if anything happened to you…" she sighed in frustration. "Oh never mind, I've found you now so come along back to the lounge." The woman grabbed Sarah's hand muttering under her breath "Since when did I become a babysitter?"

They sat quietly in the lounge for awhile, Sarah quietly and curiously examining the crystal sphere not quite remembering where it came from but having the strangest feeling that it was for herself only. And then suddenly Linda Williams was there in the doorway.

"Mommy!" Sarah exclaimed jumping up tucking the crystal back into her pocket.

"Come on honey daddy's here." Linda said taking her daughters' hand. "Oh and Jill thank you so much for watching her." She added towards the aid.

"Not at all." Jill said with a smile.

"Were you good for the nice lady?" Linda asked her daughter as they walked into the hallway.

Sarah thought for a minute trying to remember her day but for some reason all she could remember was the excitement of getting to come with her mother to the theatre, so she settled for a simple "yes".

And as she sat in the back seat of her father's car she took the crystal out to look at it again wondering that it stayed so warm on such a cool day and was so very light. It didn't seem like anything more than just another piece of glass yet something was telling her to keep it safe. Suddenly tired and being rocked by the car she tucked it away back into her sweater and leaned back, closing her eyes and dreaming of magic and far away kingdoms.

The end? Originally conceived of as a one shot but sometimes inspiration hits a bit harder. Possibly 2 or 3 more installments?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth (even for as hard as I would ever wish) or any of its characters

Forgotten Moments

She had won. She was the victorious heroine. She had fought her way through the labyrinth and had defeated the king, something no mortal had ever done.

But the way she had stood there in those last seconds staring him down with such defiance in those sparkling emerald eyes, something almost like familiarity caught him. Something about her eyes almost as if he'd seen _that_ spark before. So surprising was this sudden feeling that he followed her back to her house to see if he could find out what it was about this amazing young creature whose bold fire had beaten his labyrinth.

He watched from his perch by her window as her room filled up with the traitorous denizens from his labyrinth to join her in celebration. Such a strong and magnetic spirit it was no wonder they were drawn to her just as he was. But he was their king and would deal with them later he thought as he took off. He would come back in a few hours after they had all left.

All was quiet and dark now as he approached the house. Quickly letting himself in he stood for a moment to study her while asleep. One would never suspect that such a young girl could harbor such strength within her. Captured again by her he had to remember why he was there. He looked about her room of fanciful things and spotted what appeared to be a mini shrine to a woman who resembled the girl. He had seen this woman's picture before in other places he'd been aboveground. She was apparently an actress of some prominence.

Opening the book of 'memories' that lay in front he saw more pictures of the same woman with Sarah and a man who must be Sarah's father. So this was her family. Flipping the pages there were articles and clippings about her mothers' career. But he stopped at a group of pictures of a theatre. He knew that theatre. He remembered how it had been a good place to hide when he was young and had wanted to avoid the tedious unpleasantries of being his father's only heir. He had found the place by accident and had quickly discerned it an interesting venue with many places of hiding. Watching the humans in their colorful costumes acting any number of plays was quite akin to some of the entertainment found at the royal court. But it was the unpredictable human creativeness while making those different plays and shows that continued to bring the young faye back to this particular theatre where the young woman who was Sarah's mother first came to the aboveground's attention.

Sarah's stirring broke him from the memories he had not visited in a very long time. Looking at her still sound asleep, and she would be tired after such a long and challenging day, he made to move towards her when something sharp suddenly grabbed for him. It was only for a second but it had been strong, demanding in his attention by magic. He turned to locate the source and followed its very weak and barely there pulse to a crystal directly behind one of Sarah's mother's pictures. He was shocked to see what appeared to be a small very old crystal of his origin judging from the signature of what little magic there was left.

He reached for it and the crystal, whose magic was now almost all used up, pulsed one last time in his hand. He was not worried about his own magic even if someone had tried to tamper with it but the rush and vividness of the lost memories that flooded into him were a bit strong, especially considering the desire he now felt for the girl.

She was that little girl he had met all those years ago, the same green fire in her eyes catching his attention even then. And to meet again despite the interference of others; well fate had its own ways of making sure things would come about. Perhaps finding that particular theatre had not been an accident as he once thought, and he for one was not going to argue. She too would remember he would make sure of that.

Weaving a touch of magic back into the crystal he put it back with the keepsakes of her mother. Then moving to stand by her again he lightly brushed away the hair covering her face to look upon her once more. He knew he needed to be away when he felt the pull of someone's wish. Two in one night? This next one was sure to be like all of the others, drab. Well at least this would keep him occupied for now.

"Come back to me you precious thing." He murmured and with that made his exit taking to the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth (even for as hard as I would ever wish) or any of its characters

It's You

"What about this one Sarah?" her father held up a small human like figurine dressed in black.

"Yeah I still want that one. Oh and can you just toss all that stuff about my mom into one box please?" Sarah asked her father, "That small one there should do."

"Sure thing sweetheart." Her father replied picking up the box and starting to put the memorabilia of his first wife that his daughter kept in it. But when he found the small round crystal behind a picture he picked it up and looked into it noticing the little specks of light that seemed to flicker dimly and die away as he turned it. He was going to ask his daughter about it when Irene his second wife came in.

"Sarah, are you going to want those play swords I found stashed away or can Toby have them to? He was asking."

"He can have them." Sarah laughed.

As Irene was going back out the door she saw Robert still holding the crystal, "Oh that's really pretty." She remarked.

"Isn't it?" he agreed as she walked out, "When did you get this?" he asked Sarah.

"That, I can't remember exactly but I'm pretty sure it came from that theatre my mom first got her break in." Sarah waved it off as she continued to pack.

"Interesting little thing."Robert murmured as he carefully wrapped it up in paper and put it in the box.

"Oh and I have lunch ready to when you're hungry." Irene called out from the staircase.

"Ok thanks Irene." Sarah and her father answered.

Robert was happy at how well Sarah and Irene got along now. After a very rocky start those first couple of years about six years ago Sarah had just suddenly started trying real hard to get along and except her step mother and had even grown fond of her half brother who also enjoyed spending time with his big sister as she always came up with the best stories or fun games. It was if she had grown up overnight that last time she had been angry about babysitting. She was still the same fanciful girl at times especially when playing with Toby but sometimes they would catch her in such a deep contemplation she would be zoned out and startled awake when they made their presence known.

It only happened a few times until she graduated high school and when asked about her thoughts she would brush them off. But university life rigors seemed to stop that zoning out. And now three years into university she had found a nice house to live in with three roommates and that's why they were now packing the rest of her stuff that she would bring with her or leave in storage or give to Toby.

When they finished packing and sat down to lunch they talked about her studies. She was going into theatre and had already landed several roles, the talents she had inherited from her mother shining through. But on her father's insistence she was getting a duel major just in case an acting career didn't pan out.

"So what happened with Michael?" Irene asked.

"I don't know we just weren't working."Sarah answered in between bites.

Michael was the sixth guy she had dated since the start of university and all of them had only lasted for a few months each. She had not dated in high school and only went with a boy who was more of a friend to her senior prom so she wouldn't go alone. Her father didn't mind saying she had plenty of time to find the right guy as she was only 21 and not even done with university yet. But Irene thought that maybe Sarah had some unrealistic standards when it came to the young men. Certainly her step daughter had blossomed into a very lovely young woman and it was no wonder the young men liked her so she just hoped this restlessness of Sarah's would calm with age.

After lunch they were able to squeeze the rest of the stuff she wanted to take into her car and she kissed them all goodbye with a promise to come back home for the holiday season and drove off.

When she got back it was already getting late so she quickly brought in the boxes with the help of the one roommate who was home and then they ordered a small pizza while discussing the new play they had both gotten parts in. Sara, the roommate with the same name was also going into theatre along with Helen who wasn't home. Trina and her boyfriend, who would probably be moving in soon enough as well now that the girls had this house, were not theatre majors but never minded the three thespians practicing lines constantly whenever they got a role or had an audition.

In this upcoming play _Much Ado About Nothing_ Sarah had gotten the part of Beatrice and although the Shakespearean language was always challenging she was excited to have landed her second major role. Rehearsals were grueling but she was confident in her mastery of it. The guy playing Benedick was someone she had worked with before and got along well with although according to the director was a bit of a detriment to their performances being convincing. She and this guy Tom often had to laugh about it after rehearsals when they sometimes went out to dinner afterwards. They weren't dating yet as Sarah had only recently broken up with Michael but she knew Tom was interested.

So with her studies keeping her busy she never got around to unpacking the rest of the boxes she just left in her room after bringing them with her several weeks ago. But one day after classes and shortly before opening night of the play she was looking through them trying to find the box of keepsakes of her mother that had a necklace that would be perfect to wear with one of her costumes. Sara had made a comment on their costumes that had reminded Sarah about it and now she was extremely glad she had brought that box with her as her mother often sent her small things she had worn or used in some of her past roles in plays or movies.

"Aha!" she cried out in triumph when she found the box. She happily put the necklace on and then decided to finish unpacking the box and the others while she was at it. When she got to the last object in the box wrapped up in tissue paper she carefully unwrapped it wanting to put it back in its place by a picture of her mother.

"Dad was right, it sure is pretty cool." She said to aloud to herself as she watched the flecks of light inside it dance like glowing fireflies brighter than when her father had held it. Something struck her as familiar about its warm touch but she couldn't quite recall what it was. "I wish I could remember where I got this." She said aloud again. The moment the words were spoken the crystal sphere blazed to life with a momentary bright flash of light that held her transfixed. Images flashed in her mind as long repressed memories came back to her in a rush like water flowing through a broken dam.

When it was over she nearly dropped the still lightly glowing crystal as she gasped "Oh my god, it was him!" She had met the Goblin King when they were both very young and had somehow forgotten. Although she didn't know how she could have forgotten and much less how she didn't remember the second time she came into contact with such magic when it had always held such a major place in her world as a young girl.

Looking at the crystal again with a leery eye she quickly covered it up and carefully put it into a smaller box by itself and then put it in her closet. It had been six years since she had run the labyrinth and she had not heard a thing about him even from her friends who she did not call on as often anymore as the magic from her youth had seemed to fade a bit with age, but she had always wondered. At the time she had only cared about getting her brother back but after time alone and some reflections and not to forget the single red and yellow roses she had found on her nightstand the next morning after she had triumphed, she couldn't help but think about that specific passage from the book about his feelings for the girl.

Was it true or had he simply been trying to seduce her to win and if so did he do that with any young girl who entered the labyrinth? The older she got and once she started dating the less she was convinced of his sincerity. She knew her parents had been relieved when she stopped zoning out while thinking about him and her time in the labyrinth and hadn't really given it any thought since starting university until now.

She hoped the crystal wasn't any sort of homing device but still couldn't bring herself to get rid of it. So she was both worried and slightly anticipatory for him to appear for the next few days. But when nothing came of it she was almost disappointed and more convinced that maybe his attentions had all been part of the game. She did wonder about the crystal though and if he had remembered who she was that second meeting or not as it seemed that time passed differently between the two worlds.

Thankfully opening night of the play and all the hustle that came with it took her mind away from such thoughts. Her roommate Sara got the part of Ursula and both girls finished dressing with a little extra time before opening so they went to take a look from behind the curtains to see if they could see any family or friends in the audience. Sarah's mother had said she may not make this play but wouldn't know till last of the moment. She had seen two others Sarah had been in but not when she was acting a major role. Sadly she didn't see her out there but she knew her mother was pretty busy and at least she came when she could. Her friend took her turn at the spying position and then groaned.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"I think I just saw this strange man out there who I bumped into the other day."

"What was wrong?"

"I don't know there was just something about him almost unnatural, but at least I wasn't the one he was looking for. I think he made a mistake. I'll bet he was some sort of undercover cop or something looking for someone." Sara said conspiratively.

"Do you still see him?" Sarah asked trying to squeeze in a peek.

"No. Maybe it wasn't even him I don't think you could miss him with that wild blonde hair." Her friend said.

"What?" Sarah was suddenly filled with a mixture of anticipation and worry. But they were called back by the assistant stage director as it was just about curtain time and Sarah was left with her wild thoughts.

And as the play started she had to keep from sneaking peeks at the audience and concentrate on her lines. She knew there could potentially be talent scouts that came to some of the plays so with that in mind she was able to pull herself together on stage. But once while back stage Tom's blonde hair almost made her jump when he came up behind her. They were pulling off their bickering scenes well but he told her he was looking forward more to the scenes of their confessed love and afterwards as it would be easier. But Sarah was still feeling a bit too preoccupied to register the hint.

The play ran its course without a hitch and Act 4 was easy enough to do and this time she did catch Tom's interest in her in his eyes as they played their parts and at any other time she might have been flattered just not now.

But someone else had caught the young man's genuine interest as well and it just wouldn't do.

So when Act 5 rolled around and both Tom and his understudy could not be found everyone was about to panic and the director was going to have a fit, when someone announced he knew the role and could play the part easily. At first the director was unsure and wanted to know who he was and how he had gotten back stage but Benedick's part was coming up and to save the play from this disaster agreed to this rather unusual and frustrating situation hastily.

All the stranger said was his name was Jared and that Tom and his understudy had both left.

Sarah and her friend meanwhile were both changing their costumes and didn't know what was happening until she came out on stage for Scene 2 of Act 5. As she was walking for the stage to make her entrance an assistant hurriedly told her that Tom had left and a replacement would be on stage. But this warning in no way prepared her for the shock of seeing him, hair combed back and in full play costume on the stage opposite her.

It took her a moment to gather her wits but she was mercifully able to go on with her lines despite a ferocious blush and so muted at first she saw the assistant making a motion for her to raise her voice. Suddenly fueled by the same determination as she had been once before when facing him she complied and pulled off a solid performance for the rest of the scene, especially with their characters' minor barbs. But Scene 3 gave her a brief opportunity to call him out while they were both not needed on stage.

"That's him!" Sara whispered to Sarah as she walked past.

"I know. He probably mistook you for me from behind." Sarah quickly told her and then turned to him and said. "Can I talk to you please for a minute _Jared_ ?" as the other cast members and crew congratulated him on a job well done and thanked him for being there.

She led him to the most private corner she could find during an opening night active stage. "What are you doing here?" she demanded in a hushed voice on edge.

"They needed a substitute so I merely offered my services." Was his smug reply, "And I should also congratulate you on an outstanding performance as well." He added.

The red on her cheeks could have been from embarrassment or frustration of the situation, either way she ignored it and asked "Was that crystal another trick?" getting to the root of the current situation.

"That was simply a gift from one friend to another at the time, although my mother seemed to think it was irresponsible of me to leave magic with such a young human. Hence the bound memories." He answered honestly and without airs.

"So you didn't know who I was when I wished my brother away?" she asked calming down.

"No. But it was something about the strength in your eyes the way you looked so defiantly at me that caused a spark of recognition. And I couldn't rest until I knew what it was." He knew if he was going to have any chance at winning her she needed to see him clearly and in truth. "I came to your room that night and found the crystal. I made sure it would remind you of our past as well some day.

She was a little startled to hear him speaking so plainly and wasn't even upset by his having sneaked into her room that night all those years ago. Her heart seemed to flutter and she tried not to blush at the intensity of his eyes on her when she asked "And do you always offer any girl who runs the labyrinth all their dreams and more?" She knew it was quite possible she could like him very much and possibly even learn to love him so she had to know.

"I offer everyone their dreams before they insist on running. But you are the only one I have ever offered to share my world with."

Just then one of the assistants came running back to get them as the final scene was about to start. He carefully took her hand in his and when she didn't protest led her back toward the stage. On seeing them Sara gave Sarah a questioning look which Sarah only returned with a secretive smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

At seeing the young brunette who he had mistakenly thought was his Sarah looking at them he flashed her a pleasant yet intimidating smile. With wide brown eyes she could only give a slight curtsy while in her costume and moved out of the way.

Sarah had no trouble acting her final part giving him a genuine heartfelt smile that made his eyes seem to glitter. And though it was brief as per the script his kiss held the promise of things to come.

When the curtain fell for the last time and after the cast was finished congratulating themselves and once again the tall commanding stranger who filled in un-expectantly, he took her hand in his again and asked "Come with me Sarah mine?"

She smiled and said "Yes… but only if you leave Tom and his understudy back where they belong and I have to say goodbye to my family."

He agreed immediately and she went off to change followed by the other girl who had been watching them curiously from the side.

"Who is he?" Sara asked Sarah.

"An old friend I've known from long ago." Sarah said and then suddenly turned to her friend and said "Listen you probably won't remember after tonight but I'm going to miss you and hope your acting career and Helen's have a bright future."

"What? What are you talking about? Are you leaving with him? Where are you going? Sarah who is he?" Sara was confused and worried for her normally level headed friend who was quite out of character since that man had shown up.

"Everything's going to be fine ok? Now I've gotta go to see my dad." Sarah had basically ripped off her costume and changed faster than her friend so she could avoid the most questions as possible. But she did have to fight back the sadness of never seeing her family again although after tonight they to probably wouldn't remember she had even existed.

So when Sara came running out from behind the stage to find her friend and saw her and that man leaving together by a side door she went after them. She couldn't have been more than a minute behind them but all she found when she got outside was an empty hallway and what appeared to be a tiny bit of glitter on the ground. And after a few seconds of standing there she couldn't even remember why she had come this way in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth (even for as hard as I would ever wish) or any of its characters

AN: and since this whole thing started with his mother…a cameo finish…

The Way It Is

"Gavin Griffin put your brother down please." Sarah told her twin fourteen year old boys as they teased their younger brother. Her youngest son and the only child who looked like her had just recently turned eight and try as he might he couldn't keep up with his brothers as their magic was more developed than his. She was constantly reassuring Ruarc that his magic would get better with age as had all his brothers and that he just had to wait. Having such a handful of kids made Sarah glad to have been granted powers of her own after marrying Jareth. He certainly taught his sons well having taken to being a father very naturally. It was just too bad all the boys seemed to inherit their fathers' knack for finding mischief. At least now her oldest at nineteen could be counted on most of the time to help settle things between his brothers whenever her husband wasn't around.

Jareth did have a way with the boys and they would listen to his commanding presence a little better than their mother. She knew she could be a softy with her sons but didn't mind as they always eventually listened. But recently both Jareth and Kyron, who was now seen as old enough to start learning how things were kept in order throughout the kingdom were away a lot during the days leaving Sarah with three rambunctious boys and a newborn.

"Boys always seem to run in this family line you know. That's why I stopped at three." A voice laughed behind Sarah.

"High Queen Dinerin." Sarah greeted her mother-in-law with a small bow while holding the infant she had just rocked to sleep. She was just about to go and put the baby down when the High Queen appeared without announcement. "Well I definitely think five is good especially now that this little lady is finally here." Sarah chuckled in agreement.

"May I see my newest grandchild?" The High Queen asked Sarah who smiled a yes and handed her sleeping daughter to her grandmother. "Little Alana." The woman whispered lightly as she was handed the baby girl. The High Queen moved to sit down with her granddaughter and Sarah asked a servant to bring some refreshments for the High Queen and herself as they began to chat.

She was glad they ended up getting along so well. When Jareth had first brought her back with him and she was a bit nervous about meeting his family he had assured her that her courage, determination, and strength would fit right into this Faye world. Not to mention the sharp tongue she had developed while in competition for her theatre classes and roles.

Of course both his father and mother had been surprised at first when he had introduced them to a human girl but his mother on remembering the bright green eyes set against dark brown hair fixed in determination was probably even more surprised. And after a brief recount of the circumstances on how they'd met again she had said something about fate and Sarah had been welcomed as the young woman who had Jareth finally settling down. His younger brothers who had families of their own had both joked about how they had given up on Jareth ever finding anyone to match him.

Time went by differently in this world and she had been back a couple of times to see how her family and friends were doing but as the magic kept her permanently so youthful she could never be a part of their lives again. It had been a little hard at first but getting to know the wives of Jareth's brothers and making other new friends as well as talking with her old friends, who were more than a little surprised at first but happy to have her back, she adjusted quite well to her role as Jareth's Queen.

And after three years there learning how things were done including getting a hold of her own powers their first born came along. Jareth was of course happy to have his heir and even though his brothers had boys of their own his father was still happy to know that the first line of succession was in place and secure.

Just as the High Queen was leaving Jareth and Kyron appeared. Both greeted their mother/grandmother who stopped to talk with Jareth for a minute as Kyron went to see what his brother's were up to without him.

"Hi mom." He said when he passed by as Sarah was coming out after putting her daughter to bed.

"Your brothers are out back." She said with a smile already knowing who he was looking for and always happy to send him after them with his newly discovered sense of responsibility.

"Good day?" Jareth asked as he came over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Always, but now even better." She replied as she happily leaned into him. After every child she got a break for awhile from her duties as a Queen. And as he kissed her she knew she wouldn't have been this happy in any other life.


End file.
